digimonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Postacie z Digimon Adventure/02
To jest pełnia lista bohaterów z anime Digimon Adventure i Digimon Adventure 02. DigiWybrańcy Taichi Yagami i Agumon Koushiro Izumi i Tentomon Sora Takenouchi i Piyomon Takeru Takaishi i Patamon Yamato Ishida i Gabumon Jo Kido i Palmon Mimi Tachikawa i Palmon Hikari Yagami i Tailmon Daisuke Motomiya i V-mon Miyako Inoue i Hawkmon Iori Hida i Armadimon Ken Ichijouji i Wormmon Ryou Akiyama i Monodramon Inni Wybrańcy Ameryka * Michael i Betamon * Willis i Terriermon oraz Lopmon * Tatum i Aidramon * Sam i FlareLizarmon * Maria i Centalmon * Lou i Tortamon * Steve i Yukidarumon Chiny * Bracia Hoi i Trzy Shakomony * Yuehon i Hanemon Wietnam * Dien i Gorimon Indie * Główny artykuł: Mina i Meramon Australia * Dingo i Ganimon Meksyk * Chichos i Gottsumon Rosja * Anna i Unimon * Lara i Snimon * Yuri i Kuwagamon Francja * Catherine i Floramon Agenci * Gennai: prawdziwy i japoński * Benjamin: wersja amerykańska * Jackie: wersja chińska * Hogan: wersja australijska * José: wersja meksykańska * Ilya: wersja rosyjska Wrogowie Parrotmon Cztery lata przed wydarzeniami z pierwszej serii anime, Parrotmon pojawia się w Highton View Terrace, gdzie mieszkali DigiWybrańcy. Spowodował wiele obrażeń w swojej walce z Greymonem, który zaprzyjaźnił się z Taichim i Hikari. Obydwa Digimony wróciły do cyfrowego świata zanim ta walka się skończyła. Lord Devimon * Główny artykuł: Devimon Lord Bakemon * Główny artykuł: Bakemon Etemon / MetalEtemon * Główny artykuł: Etemon Nanomon right|thumb|NanomonNanomon był dzikim programem, a także wrogiem Etemona od wielu lat (został uwięziony i uszkodzony, jednak zdołał się odbudowywać przez ten czas). Wykorzystał DigiWybrańców, by uwolnić się z piramidy w zamian za danie im Amuletu Miłości. Gdy udało mu się to osiągnąć, porwał Sorę oraz Piyomon i chciał wykorzystać ich klony, by pokonać i załatwić swojego śmiertelnego wroga - Etemona.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 19 Pomimo, że chciał zniszczyć Etemona, Nanomon był gotowy zrobić wszystkie złe rzeczy, by to osiągnąć. Niestety, kiedy jego plan skopiowania obydwóch dam nie wypalił, Nanomon podłączył się pod mroczną sieć i użył swoich sił, by zostały wessane wszystkie Digimony wraz z nim.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 20 Lord Vamdemon i Oikawa Armia Vamdemona Fantomon left|thumb|Fantomon Fantomon pojawił się po raz pierwszy w odcinku 26, jako prowadzący dyliżans Vamdemona na miejsce walki. Następny raz, kiedy widzimy to moment w którym zostaje zabrany do realnego świata jako podwładny w armii Vamdemona, był dowódcą Bakemonów. Kiedy DigiWybrańcy mieli odeprzeć inwazję Bakemona, Fantomon pojawił się i przyzwał do siebie Tuskmona oraz Snimona, którzy byli w stanie pokonać Garurumona oraz Gaurdamon. Walka doprowadziła do tego, że Hikari ujawniła się jako Ósmy DigiWybraniec i poddała się pod warunkiem, iż Fantomon zaprzestanie walki. Jego ostatecznym pojawieniem była walka wszystkich DigiWybrańców z Vamdemonem, zginął z rąk Angemona. DeathMeramon right|thumb|DeathMeramon DeathMeramon był jednym z wysłanników Vamdemona, który szukał ósmego dziecka przeznaczenia. Przebrany był w kapelusz i płaszcz zanim spotkał Sorę i Mimi na szczycie wieży Tokyo. Birdramon i Togemon starały się go powstrzymać dopóki Taichi i Koushiro oraz Greymon z Kabuterimonem nie przybędą do walki. Greymon superdigimorfował w MetalGreymona i pokonał DeathMeramona raz na zawsze. Tuskmon right|thumb|Tuskmon Tuskmon był kolejnym poplecznikiem Vamdemona. Fantomon zabrał jego oraz Snimona do Aqua City, gdzie Yamato i Sora zostali przez nich zaatakowani (rzucił Garurumonem o budynek). Hikari poddała się Fantomonowi, tworząc pakt, że ona pójdzie z nimi jeśli Tuskmon skończy ranić jej przyjaciół. Fantomon zostawił Sorę oraz Yamato bez problemu. Tuskmon pojawia się ponownie później i zostaje pokonany przez Zudomona, a niedużo później zaaobserwowany przez nietoperze Vamdemona. Mógł się odrodzić jako VenomVamdemon. Bakemon right|thumb|Bakemon Grupa Bakemonów pracowała dla Vamdemona, a część z nich była podwładnymi Fantomona. Zostali zatrudnieni jako strażnicy, by chronić schwytanych ludzi przed odbiciem, ale szybko zostali pokonani przez Digimony DigiWybrańców. Sora użyła nawet mantry "Bakemon traci swoją moc" z innymi więźniami i to szybko osłabiło moc Digimona. Snimon right|thumb|Snimon Snimon był podwładnym Vamdemona, którego Fantomon wziął wraz z Tuskmonem do walki przeciwko Garudamon i Garurumonowi podczas wątku poszukiwań ósmego dziecka. WereGarurumon, Garudamon i Zudomon walczyli z nim oraz Tuskmon, a następnie zwyciężyli. Niedługo później, nietoperze Vamdemona zaabsorwowały Tuskmona oraz Snimona dzięki czemu Vamdemon mógł się odrodzić w postaci VenomVamdemona. Raremon right|thumb|Raremon Raremon pracował dla Vamdemona i terroryzował zatokę podczas poszukiwań Ósmego Dziecka. Kabuterimon wdał się w walkę z nim, a nawet został wciągnięty pod wodę przez niego. Kabuterimon uwolnił się i wzleciał w niebo, zakańczając walkę Elektro Wstrząsem. Gesomon right|thumb|Gesomon Gesomon zaatakował dzieci chwilę po tym, jak wróciły z Cyfrowego Świata. Był wysłannikiem Vamdemona. Gomamon digimorfował w Ikkakumona by z nim walczyć w zatoczce i ostatecznie go pokonał. Wiele osób oglądało to zajście i krzyczało "potwory!". DarkTyranomon right|thumb|DarkTyranomon DarkTyranomon został wysłany przez Vamdemona do walki w momencie, gdy zakładnicy uwolnili się z centrum handlowego. Miał ich zatrzymać przed ucieczką, ale Togemon chciała walczyć - niestety bezskutecznie, ponieważ nie była wystarczająco silna. Mimi widząc to wszystko i prowadząc monolog na temat tego, jak się Digimony zachowały - uroniła łzę, który aktywował jej amulet i tym samym Togemon super Digimorfowała w Lilimon. Lilimon uspokoiła łańcuchem kwiatów, niestety Vamdemon w oryginale zabił go, gdzie w angielskim dubbingu odesłał do Cyfrowego Świata. Mammon left|thumb|Mammon Mammon był sprzymierzeńcem Vamdemona, którego zabrał ze sobą z Cyfrowego Świata by odnaleźć ósme dziecko przeznaczenia. Terroryzował tym samym Hikarigaokę. Walczył z Birdramon zanim Super Digimorfowała w Garudamon i pokonała go. Grupa Mammonów pojawia się w następnym sezonie na Syberii i walczą z [Inoue|Miyako oraz Sorą. Tym razem Mammony okazują się zbyt silne dla Garudamon, Aquilamon i grupy Yukidarumon, prawie zabijając Digimony i ich partnerów. Są pokonane przez Imperialdramona i odesłane do DigiŚwiata przez Illyę. Władcy Ciemności Armia Władców Ciemności Anomalocarimon left|thumb|Anomalocarimon Anomalocarimon był podwładnym MetalSeadramona, jednego z Mrocznych Mistrzów i władcy mórz. Niedługo po tym, jak DigiWybrańcy stoczyli z nimi swoją pierwszą bitwę, znalazł ich na plaży i zaatakował za pomocą Shellmona. Gdy wszyscy pobiegli w tamtą stronę, jedynie Jo i Mimi zostali w tyle, tym samym unikając pułapki stworzonej przez tego Digimona. Dwójka DigiWybrańców oraz ich Digimony poradziła sobie z nim bez większych problemów, wrzucając Shellmona w jego własną pułapkę i uratowała pozostałych. Zginął z rąk MetalSeadramona. WaruMonzaemon left|thumb|WaruMonzaemon WaruMonzaemon był jednym z popleczników Mugendramona. Jego zadaniem była obserwacja Numemonów, które produkowały energię w ściekach miasta Mugendramona. Gdy Sora, Takeru, Hikari oddzielili się od Taichi'ego i Koushiro, oglądali, jak WaruMonzaemon okrutnie traktuje Numemon'y do momentu aż Hikari zaczyna tajemniczo lśnić i zostali przez to przyuważeni. WaruMonzameon wyzwał ich na pojedynek, i miał przewagę aż do momentu w którym Hikari sprawiła, że Digimony digimorfowały i pokonały go. Potem powiedział Mugendramonowi z dumą, że znalazł DigiWybrańców, ale niestety uciekli mu i pozwolił uciec Numemonom. Został zabity przez swojego pana. W angielskim dubbingu jego ramie tylko zostaje odstrzelone jako kara. Jyureimon left|thumb|Jyureimon Jyureimon był pierwszym podwładnym pracującym dla Pinochimona. Wydawałoby się, że są starymi znajomymi i współpracownikami. Jyureimon namówił Yamato, by opuścił grupę z powodu niepewności względem siebie i tego, że Taichi jest jego rywalem i należy go zniszczyć, aby stać się silniejszym i lepszym. Pomimo tego, że Yamato wiedział, iż Jyureimon pracuje dla Pinochimona, stawił czoła Taichi'emu w walce. Cherrymon żył bardzo długo i znał dobrze każdy kawałek lasu, wiedząc, że woda odbije twarz rywala Yamato. Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że DigiWybrańcy mają coś, czego Pinochiomon nie posiada (chodzi o przyjaźń). LadyDevimon LadyDevimon była jednym z posłusznych Piemona, która walczyła z DigiWybrańcami, ale potraktowała Angewomon jako głównego rywala. Agresja, która między nimi się wyzwoliła doprowadziła do walki między dwoma paniami. Wydawało się, że LadyDevimon wygrywała i była bliska zabicia jej w pewnym momencie, ale Angewomon pokonała ją swoim atakiem dzięki pomocy AlturKabuterimona, który skupił jej uwagę na sobie. Apocalymon Millenniumon Cesarz i Chimairamon Archnemon i Mummymon Oddziały Demona Diablomon Pozostali ludzie Rodzina Yagami * Susumu Yagami: tata Taichiego i Hikari. * ' Yuuko Yagami': mama Taichiego i Hikari. * Miko: kot rodziny Yagami. * Syn Taichiego: jest synem Taichiego, podobnie, jak jego ojciec jest DigiWybrańcem, a jego partnerem jest Koromon. * Syn Hikari: DigiWybraniec, jego partnerem jest Plotmon. Rodzina Ishida i Takaishi * Hiroaki Ishida: ojciec Yamato i Takeru. * Natsuko Takaishi: matka Yamato i Takeru. * Michel Takaishi: dziadek Yamato i Takeru, mieszka we Francji.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 41 * Syn Yamato i Sory: DigiWybraniec, partnerem jego jest Tunomon. * Córka Yamato i Sory: DigiWybraniec, partnerem jej jest Pyocomon. * Syn Takeru: DigiWybraniec, jego partnerem jest Patamon. Rodzina Takenouchi * Toshiko Takenouchi: Ojciec Sory. * Haruhiko Takenouchi: Matka Sory. * Córka Yamato i Sory: DigiWybraniec, partnerem jej jest Pyocomon. Rodzina Tachikawa * Keisuke Tachikawa: Ojciec Mimi. * Satoe Tachikawa: Mama Mimi. * Kuzynka Mimi: W oryginalnej wersji, trzy lata po przeprowadzce do Stanów Zjednoczonych, Mimi wraca do Japonii na ślub swojej kuzynki. Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 6 * Syn Mimi: DigiWybraniec, jego partnerem jest Tanemon. Rodzina Kido * Rodzice Jo: Nigdy nie ujawniono ich imienia. * Shin Kido: brat Jo, chociaż w angielskiej wersji został jednym bratem nazwanym Jim. * Shu Kido: brat Jo, chociaż w angielskiej wersji został jednym bratem nazwanym Jim. * Syn Jo: DigiWybraniec, partnerem jego jest Pukamon. Rodzina Izumi * Yoshie Izumi: przybrana matka Koushiro. * Masami Izumi: przybrany ojciec Koushiro. * Córka Koushiro: DigiWybraniec, jej partnerem jest Mochimon. Rodzina Motomiya * Rodzice Daisuke: Nigdy nie ujawniono ich imienia. * Jun Motomiya: siostra Daisuke, wielka fanka Yamato. * Syn Daisuke: DigiWybraniec, jego partnerem jest Chibimon. Odziedziczył po Taichi'm google. Rodzina Inoue * Rodzice Miyako: Nigdy nie ujawniono ich imienia. * Chizuru Inoue: siostra Miyako. * Mantarou Inoue: brat Miyako. * Momoe Inoeu: siostra Miyako. * Synowie Miyako i Kena: dwójka synów, obydwoje DigiWybrańcy. Starszy ma za partnera Minomona, a młodszy Leafmona. * Córka Miyako i Kena: DigiWybraniec, partnerem jest Poromon.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 50 Rodzina Hida * Chikara Hida: dziadek Ioriego. * Fumiko Hida: mama Ioriego. * Hiroki Hida: zmarły Ioriego. * Córka Ioriego: DigiWybraniec, jej partnerem jest Upamon. Rodzina Ichijouji * Rodzice Kena: Nigdy nie ujawniono ich imion. * Osamu Ichijouji: brat Kena. * Synowie Miyako i Kena: dwójka synów, obydwoje DigiWybrańcy. Starszy ma za partnera Minomona, a młodszy Leafmona. * Córka Miyako i Kena: DigiWybraniec, partnerem jest Poromon.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 50 * Synowie Miyako i Kena: dwójka synów, obydwoje DigiWybrańcy. Starszy ma za partnera Minomona, a młodszy Leafmona. * Córka Miyako i Kena: DigiWybraniec, partnerem jest Poromon.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 50 Pan Fujiyama * Japonia: Takahiro Sakurai (Adventure), Kōichi Tōchika (Adventure 02) Nauczyciel dzieci, pokazany po raz pierwszy, gdy bohaterowie wracają z cyfrowego świata do naszego na letni obóz. W drugiej serii został menadżerem szkolnego klubu informatycznego, chociaż ma małe pojęcie o komputerach. Teenage Wolves * Yutaka, Akira i Takashi: członkowie Teenage Wolves, zespołu w którym śpiewa Yamato. Michael J. Barton Tata Michaela, słynna gwiazda filmowa. Pozostałe Digimony Koromon Meramon right|thumb|Meramon Meramon zamieszkuje Górę Mihirashi, skąd płynie woda do wioski Pyocomonów. Był pierwszą ofiarą Czarnej Zębatki i zaatakował wioskę, powodując tym samym, że woda wyschła. Został uwolniony spod władzy sił mroku przez Birdramon i powrócił do wioski.Digmon Adventure, odcinek 4 Towarzyszył również Mimi i Jo w pokonaniu Władców Ciemności.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 52 Monzaemon right|thumb|Monzaemon Zamieszkuje miasto Zabawek i po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku szóstym pierwszej serii. Monzaemon został złapany pod władzę Czarnej Zębatki, wysłanej przez Devimona i złapał wszystkich DigiWybrańców oprócz Mimi. Palmon digimorfowała w Togemon i zniszczyła czarną zębatkę, przywracając go do normalnej postaci. Użył swojej specjalnej siły, wyzwalając serca, które dały szczęście wszystkim w mieście zabawek. Andromon right|thumb|Andromon Andromon jest bardzo silnym Digimonem na poziomie Perfekt. Jest cyborgiem i zamieszkuje Miasto Maszyn. DigiWybrańcy zwiedzają miejską fabrykę, w której nie ma ludzi - jest kompletnie zmechanizowana. Gdy Taichi, Sora i Jo odkrywają jedno z wejść, znajdują nieprzytomnego Andromona, który jest przygnieciony paroma maszynami. Starają się go uwolnić, niestety na marne i przypadek uwalniają czarną zębatkę, która wbija się w ludzką nogę Digimona. Przeprogramowało go i tym samym chciał zniszczyć DigiWybrańców. Garurumon oraz Greymon starali się walczyć z Andromonem, ale byli bezsilni w porównaniu z siłą Andromona, więc Tentomon zasugerował Koushiro by uruchomił program, który znaleźli wcześniej w fabryce. Program spowodował, że Tentomon digimorfował w Kabuterimona, tym samym zlokalizował czarną zębatkę w nodze Andromona i zniszczył, przywracając Digimona do normy. Będąc już sobą, okazał się być życzliwym i pomocnym Digimonem, który poprowadził ich przez ścieki by wyszli z miasta.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 5 Gdy Władcy Ciemności przejęli kontrolę nad Cyfrowym Światem, Andromon był w ruchu rebelii przeciwko Mugendramonowi. Był pierwszym dobrym Digimonem, którego DigiWybrańcy spotkali po wysłaniu ich w podziemia przez Mugendramona. Starał się pomóc uciec Taichi'emu oraz Koushiro przed nim, walcząc ze złym Digimonem. Agumon był w stanie Digimorfować w WarGreymona, który pokonał Mrocznego Władcę. Digimon Adventure, odcinek 49 Andromon pomaga DigiWybrańcom w walce z Piemonem, ale niestety - podobnie jak większość, został zmieniony w breloczek do kluczy. Został potem przywrócony przez HolyAngemona, i pomógł reszcie DigiWybrańców w walce z wrogiem i jego armią Evilmonów. Andromon pojawia się ponownie trzy lata później jako niewolnik DigiCesarza, kontrolowany przez Mroczny Pierścień. Hikari, która została w tyle i uwięziona w Full Metal City, DigiCesarz zdecydował się wysłać Andromona na pole walki. DigiWybrańcy zdawali się nie móc z nim wygrać do momentu, aż łza Hikari spadła na Andromona i przywróciła jego wszystkie wspomnienia z Hikari i resztą DigiWybrańców. Kiedy tylko ustalił, kim ona jest - wyzwolił się spod władzy Mrocznego Pierścienia. To wydarzenie doprowadziło do stworzenia Mrocznej Spirali. Leomon / SaberLeomon right|thumb|LeomonLeomon był pierwszym dobrym Digimonem, którego spotkali DigiWybrańcy na Wyspie Plików. Devimon zaraził go złem poprzez swój Dotyk Zła i tym samym nastawił go przeciwko DigiWybrańcom. Był przez chwilę pod kontrolą Devimona, ale światło DigiPilota Taichi'ego uwolniło go spod władzy sił zła. Pomógł także uciec Taichi'emu oraz Agumonowi przed Devimonem, walcząc z nim. Niestety ponownie został zarażony siłą zła.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 9 Pojawia się ponownie, by zaatakować Koushiro i Mimi w ruinach, gdzie strażnikiem był Centalmon. Ponownie światło DigiPilotów go wystraszyło przed dalszą próbą walki z nimi. Gdy otrzymał rozkaz zabicia Takeru oraz Patamona, wchłonął dostał siedem dodatkowych Czarnych Zębatek do wykonania tego zadania. Zwiększyło to jego wzrost i kolor zmienił się na czarny, z łatwością walczył z Garurumonem oraz Greymonem. Gdy w końcu został uwolniony przez dzieci, opowiedział im Legendę Wybrańców oraz powiódł ich na pole bitwy z Devimonem.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 13 Pomógł im również zbudować tratwę, by mogli wyruszyć na kontynent Serwer.DIgimon Adventure, odcinek 14 left|thumb|SaberLeomonPodczas, gdy DigiWybrańcy chcieli ocalić Świat Realny przed Vamdemonem, Mroczni Mistrzowie zajęli się reformacją DigiŚwiata. Leomon był pośród tych, którzy sprzeciwili się nowemu porządkowi świata. Światła DigiPilotów, które napromieniowały go - dały mu możliwość digimorfozy na jego poziom ostateczny w SaberLeomon'a . Przydało się to podczas walki z MetalEtemonem, z którego rąk niestety zginął. Mimo wszystko, Orgemon poprzysiągł, że będzie czekał aż jego nemezis się odrodzi. Leomon ponownie pojawia się podczas ostatecznej walki przeciwko BalielVamdemonowi, jednakże czy to jest ten sam odrodzony Leomon - nie jest nam znane. Orgemon eft|thumb|Orgemon Orgemon był jedynym Digimonem, który chętnie służył Devimonowi pod warunkiem, iż zabije Leomona, jeśli ten dłużej już mu nie będzie potrzebny.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 8 W ostatecznym rozrachunku między DigiWybrańcami, a Devimonem - zły Digimon złapał Orgemona za gardło i wciągnął do swojego ciała, pochłaniając przy tym masę czarnych zębatek, by mógł pokonać DigiWybrańców. Chciał nawet zaatakować Angemona, ale ten użył swojej różdżki odsyłając go z powrotem z ciała Devimona w las. Po walce, chciał pomścić swojego pana, ale wystraszył się Leomona. Orgemon uciekł po zniszczeniu Devimona z rąk Angemona. Dołączył do sił rebeliantów przeciwko Mrocznym Mistrzom. Jak się okazało, Orgemon nigdy nie był zły, ale chciał walczyć z Leomonem (który jest jego odwiecznym rywalem) i z nikim innym. Kiedy został rannym przez Meteor, którym wrócił Etemon, znaleźli go Mimi z Jo (rozdzielili się od pozostałych) i zamiast zabijać go, pomogli mu wyleczyć swoje rany (z pomocą Palmon i Gomamona). Zgodził się towarzyszyć w ich podróży.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 46 Chciał pomóc w walce przeciwko MetalEtemonowi, ale Mimi powstrzymała go bo jego rany wciąż były rozległe. SaberLeomon zasłonił swoim ciałem atak, który był wycelowany w Mimi. Zanim Leomon zmarł od swoich ran, wrogowie zawarli rozejm. Po śmierci Leomona, Orgemon zdecydował się pomóc DigiWybrańcom zrobić, co tylko będzie mógł w imię zmarłego rywala.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 47 Pojawia się ponownie, gdy Mimi i jej armia walczą z Piemonem. A potem w momencie, gdy wszyscy robią grupowe zdjęcie w Pierwotnej Wiosce. Zarzekł się, że będzie czekał aż pewnego dnia jego rywal się odrodzi - w tym czasie wyruszył w podróż w nieznane.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 54 W finale drugiego sezonu, w epilogu było nawiązanie do Orgemona - Jo uczył swojego syna, jak leczyć Digimony. Przykładem był Orgemon, który miał rany w pierwszym sezonie anime. Yukidarumon right|thumb|Yukidarumon Yukidarumon po raz pierwszy pojawia się, gdy jest pod kontrolą czarnej zębatki Devimona dopóki Agumon jej nie rozwala. Następnie pomaga Taichiemu znaleźć Yamato oraz Gabumona, a nawet wspomaga Greymona i Garurumona w celu uwolnienia Mojyamona spod czarnej zębatki.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 9 Yukidarumon dołącza do małej armii Mimi i Jo do walki z Mrocznymi Mistrzami. Digimon Adventure, odcinek 50 Uczestnicy w ostatecznej bitwie przeciwko Piemonowi. Scumon i Tyumon left|thumb|Scumon i Tyumon (mała myszka) Gdy Mimi i Palmon skończyły na fragmencie Wyspy Plików, spotkały na swojej drodze te dwa sympatyczne Digimony, które od razu się nią zauroczyły. Chciały nawet dotknąć jej torebki, co spowodowało, że DigiPilot zaczął lśnić je odstraszył na moment. Ci sami byli w armii Vamdemona, jednak szybko zrezygnowali z powodu niehumanitarnych metod, jakie były tam stosowane. Gdy Spiralna Góra została uformowana, Scumon zginął a Chuumon został bez celu życia i przyjaciela. W pierwszym spotkaniu DigiWybrańców, a Władców Mroku - Tyumon poświęca swoje życie, by ich ratować. Centalmon thumb|right|Centalmon Centalmon jest strażnikiem świątyni, która została wybudowana w oddaniu czci DigiWybrańcom. Niestety, był też jedną z ofiar czarnej zębatki Devimona (zniszczonej później przez Togemon oraz Kabuterimona. Wyjawił Koushiro oraz Mimi historię dotyczącą DigiPilotów, jednak zanim mógł cokolwiek więcej powiedzieć, został zaatakowany przez Leomona pod kontrolą Devimona. Centalmon walczy z nim, chcąc ochronić DigiWybrańców, jednak dopiero światło DigiPilotów go odstrasza.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 10 Centalmon jest tym, który odkrył Ścianę Ognia i informuje Gennaia o atakach Apocalymona. Gdy zło zostało pokonane, Centalmon pojawia się wraz z Gennaiem. Elecmon right|thumb|Elecmon Elecmon po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako opiekunka w Pierwotnej Wiosce, gdzie niańczy Digimony, które dopiero się urodziły i je wychowuje. Gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Takeruaoraz Patamona, uznał ich za obcych, zagrażających jego podopiecznym. Doszło do bitwy między Elecmonem oraz Patamonem, którą przerwał Takeru i zaproponował, by przeciągać linę, który pojedynek wygrał Patamon. Zaprzyjaźnili się z Elecmonem.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 12 Jego wioska została zniszczona przez Mrocznych Mistrzów i skasowała wiele Digimonów, które nie mogły się odradzać już tutaj, ale on przetrwał. Pomógł DigiWybrańcom w finałowej walce przeciwko Piemonowi i jego grupie Evilmonów. W drugie serii, pojawia się Elecmon z małymi Digimonami (Botamonem, Nyaromon, Pichimonem, Poyomonem i dwoma Punimonami) w lesie, gdzie przelatywał BlackWarGreymon. Prawdopodobnie był to ten sam Elecmon. Whamon left|thumb|Whamon DigiWybrańcy po raz pierwszy spotkali Whamona] w swojej drodze na Serwer. Niestety, i ten Digimon miał w sobie czarną zębatkę, która go zmieniła i utknęła w jego żołądku. Taichi użył swojego DigiPilota, by go uwolnić i zniszczyć czarną zębatkę, a Whamon w zamian zabrał ich na Serwer, a także do podwodnej jaskini gdzie były ich amulety i medaliony. Niestety, strażnikiem był Drimogemon, którego musieli pokonać. DigiWybrańcy ponownie spotykają się z Whamonem, który pomógł im uciekać przed MetalSeadramonem. Pojawił się w odpowiednim momencie, by ich uratować, chowając się nawet na dnie oceny. Niestety, MetalSeadramon zabił Whamona. WarGreymon z kolei dzięki poświęceniu Whamona, mógł pokonać MetalSeadramona. Whamon ponownie pojawia się w Digimon Adventure 02, gdzie ratuje nowych DigiWybrańców z bycia zamkniętym w platformie z ropą, i przed atakami MegaSeadramon'a pod wpływem DigiCesarza. Piccolomon right|thumb|Piccolomon DigiWybrańcy po raz pierwszy spotkali Piccolomona na pustyni, gdy zostali zaatakowani przez Kuwagamona. Był zdegustowany faktem, jak DigiWybrańcy nie walczyli z Kuwagamonem, więc zdecydował się zabrać grupę do swojego sekretnego miejsca ukrytego w dżungli, zasłoniętego magicznym zaklęciem o którym Etemon nie miał pojęcia. Wysłał Taichi'ego oraz Agumona w podróż, by odnaleźli siebie i tym samym mogli wrócić do walki w normalnym stanie. Gdy Yamato i Koushiro wyszli nocą, by odszukać swoje amulety, znaleźli się poza dżunglą Piccolomona. Niestety, Etemon wykrył ich i szybko wysłał Tyrannomony do walki, odkrywając też ukryte przejście. Na szczęście, DigiWybrańcy zyskali trochę czasu aż do momentu, kiedy Taichi i Greymon pojawili się w akcji. Piccolomon wiedział, że DigiWybrańcy uratują DigiŚwiat. Pojawia się późnej, by uratować naszych bohaterów przed Mrocznymi Mistrzami i niestety ginie z ich rąk, ale zanim to się stało - powiedział, że oni mają coś, co czyni ich silniejszym od przeciwnika (Juyreimon ujawnił potem, że chodzi o siłę przyjaźni pomiędzy nimi). Digitamamon right|thumb|Digitamamon Digitamamon pojawił się, współpracując z Vegimonem - obydwoje prowadzili razem restaurację, gdzie przyjmowali tylko DigiDolary. Niestety, Jo nie miał ich i musiał u nich pracować, podobnie jak później Ya,atp. Wszystkie kłopoty i drobne wypadki, które spowodował ten pierwszy - powodowały, iż Digitamamon przetrzymywał ich dłużej. Niestety, to wszystko było misternie uknutym planem przez PicoDevimona, który chciał ich wszystkich skłócić i uwięzić. PicoDevimon powiedział Yamato, że to wszystko wina Jo i przez niego nie odnajdzie Takeru. Yamato wybuchł i nawrzeszczał na przyjaciela, jednak szybko zrozumiał swój błąd - gdy ten poświęcił się, by ratować jego brata. Dziki temu amulet mógł rozbłysnąć i tym samym Garurumon super Digimorfował w WereGarurumona.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 22 W Digimon Adventure 02, Digitamamon ponownie prowadzi restaurację nieopodal jeziora i rachunek sprawił kłopot dla Miyako. Kiedy ta chciała zapłacić, powiedział, że przyjmuje tylko DigiDolary. Na szczęście, pojawiła się Mimi z Palmon oraz Michael i Betamon, którzy zapłacili za ich rachunek. Takeru zrozumiał, że to jest ten sam Digitamamon, który zmuszał Jo i Yamato do pracy w swojej restauracji. Gdy Gorimon pod wpływem czarnej spirali zaatakował, Digitamamon zasłonił swoim ciałem DigiWybrańców i został odesłany gdzieś daleko w las. Gdy Gorimon został uwolniony, Digitamamon wrócił. Niestety tym razem miał niewidzialną czarną spiralę, która go opanowała. Mimi próbowała porozmawiać z nim, niestety było to bezskuteczne i wściekła Miyako wyraziła szczerą opinię o nim, co sprawiło, że pojawił się Digimental Szczerości i Hawkmon mógł digimorfować w Shurimon. Otamamon, Gekomon i TonosamaGekomon left|thumb|TonosamaGekomonPierwszy TonosamaGekomon pojawił się w zamku, gdzie Otamamony i Gekomony służyły jako slużba, chcąc obudzić TonosamaGekomona. Dawno, dawno temu przegrał konkurs karaoke i przez to zapadł w ogromny sen z powodu smutku i bólu, który się narodził. Gekomony i Otamamony dowiedziały się od PicoDevimona, że Mimi jest tą, która może wybudzić go ze śpiączki - niestety ta odmówiła współpracy w momencie, gdy została ich księżniczką i mogła sobie zażyczyć czego chce. Taichi, Jo, Agumon i Gomamon również próbowali śpiewać, ale niestety nie udało im się z powodu ich "cudownych" głosów. Mimi została zmuszona do zaśpiewania piosenki ponieważ nauczyła się poważnej lekcji o bogactwie i istocie przyjaźni. Gdy w końcu go obudziła, okazało się, że jest strasznie okrutny i zły z powodu wybudzenia z pięknego snu. Palmon digimorfowała w Togemon, by ochronić Mimi przed spadającymi kawałkami dachu. Ponownie został uśpiony przez MetalGreymon'a. Gdy Mroczni Mistrzowie zaatakowali DigiŚwiat, grupa Gekomonów i Otamamonów dołączyła do walki przeciwko Evilmonom i Piemonowi. left|thumb|Otamamonright|thumb|GekomonTrzy lata później (w Digimon Adventure 02), w nowym lesie, mała grupa tych samych Gekomonów i Otamamonów, którzy przyjaźnili się z Mimi - była pod kontrolą DigiCesarza i została uwolniona przez Togemon oraz Holsemon, pokonując też braci Gokimonów. Później, w małej wiosce pod kontrolą czarnych pierścieni, grupa TonosamaGekomona ukrywała się i zaproponowała schronienie DigiWybrańcom. Igamon zarzucił TonosamaGekomonowi spiralę, która miała go kontrolować, gdy DigiWybrańcy spali. Na szczęście Pegasmon oraz Nefertimon uratowali sytuację. Gottsumon i Pumpmon right|thumb|Gottsumonleft|thumb|PumpmonGottsumon i Pumpmon byli prawdopodobnie podwładnymi Vamdemona, którzy mieli szukać Ósmego Dziecka Przeznaczenia. Chociaż tak się nie zachowywali, woleli poszaleć i porobić wszystko na co miei ochotę, poznać kulturę ludzi zamieszkujących ziemię i zwiedzali wszystko. Spotkali Yamato, Takeru i Gabumona, którzy szukali Patamona (pokłócił się wcześniej z Takeru). Niestety ostatecznie zostali skasowani przez Vamdemona (w angielskim dubbingu zostali odesłani do DigiŚwiata i skazani na bycie w locach).Digimon Adventure, odcinek 33 W drugim sezonie, są wspominani przez Takeru i Yamato, który powiedział "tęsknię za tą dwójką". Wizarmon left|thumb|WizarmonWizarmon był samotnikiem, który przemierzał cały DigiŚwiat w poszukiwaniu celu swojej egzystencji. Podczas jednej ze swoich podróży, zemdlał ze zmęczenia i spotkał Tailmon, która mu pomogła i zajęła się nim, nie chcąc by umarł. Obydwoje zaprzyjaźnili się i towarzyszyli w swojej podróży po DigiŚwiecie, a nawet dołączył do armii Vamdemona i szukał Ósmego Dziecka Przeznaczenia. Wizarmon był wierny Tailmon i wierzył, że to ona jest ósmym Digimonem przeznaczenia - co, jak się później okazało, było prawdą. Doprowadził do spotkania Tailmon oraz Hikari, dzięki czemu Digimon przypomniał sobie wszystko. Niestety, Vamdemon szybko wykrył zdrajcę, gdy chcieli z Tailmon, Taichi'm i Agumonem wykraść prawdziwy amulet światła. Został wrzucony przez stado nietoperzy Vamdemona do wody, gdzie miał umrzeć, jednak został uratowany przez Zudomona, Jo, Takeru i Patamon'a. Powiedział im o tożsamości ósmego dziecka i razem wyruszyli, by odbyć ostateczną bitwę na stacji TV, gdzie zginął z rąk złego Digimona. To było jedno z kluczowych wydarzeń, które uaktywniły moc amuletu Hikari i tym samym doprowadziły do super Digimorfozy Tailmon w Angewomon. Trzy lata później w 02 pojawia się ponownie, gdzie daje zaszyfrowaną wiadomość DigiWybrańcom dotyczącą Kena i możliwości pokonania go jako Cesarza. Niestety, niektóre dane Digimonów wróciły do Cyfrowego Świata, by się odrodzić - a niektóre zostały uwięzione w Realnym Świecie... BlackWarGreymon * Główny artykuł: BlackWarGreymon Harmonijni * Główny Artykuł: Harmonijni Kategoria:Digimon Adventure 02 Kategoria:Postacie Digimon Adventure 02 Kategoria:Postacie Digimon Adventure Kategoria:Digimon Adventure